Whispers in the Dark
by Kurisuta
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke start at a new school looking for an artifact. KuramaxOC YusukexOC
1. New Boy

**1. New Boy…**

Alex turned to Sydney and whispered, "I hope we don't have a quiz!"

"Yeah, me too," Sid replied. "I forgot to read it."

She made a face at her sister. The sisters were not twins, and they didn't look alike. However, they both had brown hair and brown eyes. Alex's hair curled, while Sydney's did not. And Sid's hair was a few shades darker, almost black.

"Okay class," said Coach C, the girls' history teacher. "The air conditioner mysteriously _blew up_ this morning. So we have to have class in the prayer room."

The class broke into excited whispers, and everyone went downstairs.

Once they got downstairs, Coach C continued class. "Now we were talking about the progressive era, and how it ended up."

The school counselor suddenly opened the door. "Coach C? Sorry for interrupting, but you have a new student. This is Shuichi Minamino."

The class turned and stared at a redheaded boy.

Coach C sighed, annoyed that his class was interrupted again. "Okay, well…you can sit…by Sid."

The boy reluctantly sat down.

Alex turned to her sister and whispered, "Why does he always pick on us?"

"I don't know," Sid whispered back. "But the redhead next to me is cute, so I'm not complaining much."

"Boycrazy," Alex muttered .

"Are all the classrooms like this?" Aidan whispered. He was Alex's friend that she had dated, then broken up with, and now they were friends. He had come in late.

Alex was irritated that he was talking to her, so she snapped, "No, you idiot! The air conditioner in Coach C's room blew up!"

Aidan turned back toward the front. He knew better then to mess with her when she was in this kind of mood.

Coach C came up and smacked his hand on the table. "Is there a _problem _here?"

"Nope!" Alex replied in a cheery voice.

The bell rang then. Everyone got their stuff together and started to go to Chapel. Coach C turned to the girls. "I forgot today's a Chapel day. Alex, Sid, will you show the new kid where Chapel is?"

"Sure, Mr-Coach C!" replied Alex enthusiastically.

The girls grabbed their stuff and headed to Chapel, with the new boy and Aidan close on their heels.

"So what are your names again?" the redheaded boy asked.

"Oh," Sydney smiled. "My name is Sydney but everyone calls me Sid. This is my sister Alexan…Alex. What is your name? I didn't catch it when Mrs. O introduced you."

"I'm Shuichi Minamino," he replied.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself," Aidan spoke up. "I'm Aidan Marksmith."

"We're at Chapel now," Sid pointed out.


	2. Alex's Rejection

2. Alex's Rejection

On the way back from Chapel, Alex stuck her foot out, and Aidan tripped and fell into Sid. "Hey, Aidan! You love my sister, don't you?"

Aidan got up. "No," he said quietly, controlling his temper.

"Ugh…" Alex groaned. "_Stop _doing that! Ever since you found out about my problem you haven't been treating me the same!"

Aidan put a hand on her back. "Calm down, Alex."

"Ugh! I'm fine!" Alex yelled. She turned to face him and tried to slap him, but he caught her hand and her ring flew off and fell down the storm drain.

"You-You despicable, evil, horrible human being!!" screamed Alex. "That was my mom's!

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Aidan said.

"You could have just taken the slap!" Alex yelled back.

"If you want it so bad, I'll go get it," Aidan said.

"Forget it," Alex replied. "She's dead anyway…"

Alex left and went back to Chapel then, and an air conditioner cracked and sputtered as soon as she was out of sight.

***

"Sid, switch places with me," Alex said to her sister. They were sitting at lunch, and Alex was next to Aidan, which annoyed her.

"Why?" Sid asked, looking at her sister. She had been talking to Shuichi.

"Because," Alex said. "I said so."

Aidan said nothing, but got up and left the table.

Alex groaned and slammed her fist against the table.

_Great, now I feel bad! _she thought. She turned to Sid. "I guess I should apologize for that, huh?"

"Yes," Sid replied. "That would be a good idea."

"…Ugh. Fine," muttered Alex. She into the stairwell where Aidan was. "…Hello."

Aidan looked up. "What do you want?"

Alex sighed. "Um…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry, okay?"

Aidan got up, and handed her the ring. "Here's your ring."

Alex gasped. "You went down the storm drain?"

"Yeah…" Aidan said. "You know I care about you, Alex."

Alex was a bit uncomfortable. "Aidan…I told you it wasn't going to work. Please. Stop trying so hard. I just want to be your friend. I don't want a boyfriend right now."

"I-I'm sorry, Alex," replied Aidan.


	3. Interesting Discoveries

**3. Important Discoveries**

After school, Alex ran into the principal. "Alexandra, nice to see you. You owe a fine in the library."

"Ok, I'll be sure to pay that," Alex said softly.

The principal turned and left.

Shuichi turned to Alex. "So your full name is Alexandra?"

Something in Alex snapped. Alex stepped up close to Shuichi. "Don't. Call me. Alexandra!!! I _never _want to hear that name again!!"

She slapped Shuichi hard across the face, her diamond ring nearly piercing his cheek.

"Alex, calm down," Aidan said.

Alex rounded on Aidan. "What? You want me to hit you too?"

Alex glared at Aidan, but then one of the boxes stacked in the corner of the roof exploded. "Oh…crap."

"Alex…" Sid said softly.

"I-I didn't do it!" Alex said. "It wasn't me!"

"You're four feet from the boxes," Aidan said. "You'd have to be…_psychic_ or something."

"Well I'm not so stop it!" Alex exclaimed. "Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak!" Another box exploded.

Shuichi had an interesting look on his face, like he had just realized something important.

Alex was shaking and crying. "…Just stop looking at me…please…stop…"

Alex sank to the floor, and it started to rain outside.

Sid ran over to her sister, knelt down and hugged her. Alex calmed down, but it was still raining.

***

On their way home from school, Alex turned to Sid. "Give me a dollar. Now."

Sid sighed, and turned to Shuichi. "Shuichi, can I have a dollar please?"

"Um…okay," replied Shuichi, and he handed her a dollar.

"Thank you," Sid said to Shuichi, and handed the dollar to her sister.

"_What _is this?" Alex said, looking at the dollar upside down. "This is _not _a dollar!!"

She smacked Aidan upside the head.

"What was that for?" he asked calmly.

Alex ignored him.

"Don't ignore me!" exclaimed Aidan, a little ticked now.

Alex smirked and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Aidan asked her.

Alex tripped over a rock. Everyone laughed at her, and she glared at the rock. It exploded. Everyone looked at her incredulously. She stood still for a moment.

"Ah…" she said. "Someone's coming!"

Shuichi sighed.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Sid asked him.

"Huh…oh, nothing," he said. He smiled at her.

Suddenly a shortish boy with black spikey hair wearing all black came out of nowhere and put a sword to Sydney's throat.

"Don't move," he said.

Sid gasped as she felt blood trickle down her throat.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Shuichi asked the boy.

"Hn..." Hiei responded. "Can't you sense her energy? She's a demon."

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not—" Sid began, but winced as Hiei pressed the sword deeper to her throat.

"I thought I said don't move," Hiei said.

"Hiei stop it," Shuichi said, a bit angrily.

"Why should I?" Hiei said. "She could be a threat for all we know."

Shuichi sighed. "She isn't a threat. Trust me. So if you would please remove the sword from her neck."

"Hn…" Hiei said, and removed his sword and sheathed it.

Alex, who had been frozen for a second, yelled, "Don't touch my sister!!" She moved to attack Hiei, but Aidan and Shuichi held her back.

"She's fine, Alex," Aidan said. "Calm down."

"No she's not!" Alex said, wrenching free of the boys' grasp. "Don't you tell me she's okay. Mom told me this would happen!"

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked, holding a hand to her neck, which was bleeding.

Alex sighed. "Mom knew. She made me promise not to tell. I…I'm sorry."

"Okay…so I'm a…demon?" Sid was shocked.

"Yes," Hiei said. "To be more exact you're a fox demon like Kurama is."

"Kurama?" the sisters said simultaneously.

"That's my…other name," Shuichi said. "And you weren't supposed to tell them all that, Hiei."

"I'm just telling them the truth," Hiei said.

Kurama sighed.


	4. Alex's Crush

**4. Alex's Crush**

Alex arrived at school the next day in a pissed mood. She had failed to keep her mother's secret. It made her angry at herself.

Sid walked in, talking to Kurama and a new boy with black hair and brown eyes.

Alex saw her sister and the two boys and it made her mood worse. "Ugh!! It's like they're multiplying!"

"What are you talking about, sis?" Sid said to Alex.

"Who the heck is he?" Alex pointed to the dark-haired boy.

"Oh…" Sid said. "This is Yusuke Urameshi. He's a friend of Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke, this is my sister Alexandra."

Something in Alex snapped, a second time. The window panes began to rattle. "I _told _you not to call me that!"

"What the heck?" Yusuke said. "This is your sister?"

"Um…" Sid said. "Yes, that would be her."

Alex glared at them. The glass in one of the windows shattered.

"HEY!!" she yelled. "Didn't you hear me?!"

"What the heck?" Yusuke said.

Alex calmed down all of a sudden, and the glass in the window repaired itself.

"Who…are you?" Alex asked him.

Sid sighed. "I told you already. This is Yusuke Urameshi; he's a friend of Kurama and Hiei. Obviously you weren't listening."

Alex glared at her sister. "I think he can speak for himself, _Sydney_."

"Hey," Yusuke said. "She was being nice, maybe I don't want to say anything."

Alex was surprised. "Um…okay." She turned to her sister. "Sorry sis."

"Are you okay, sis?" Sid replied. "Usually you would yell or something."

"…whatever," Alex said, and walked off to her locker.

"Weird," Sid said, then walked to her locker.

***

It was lunch, and Alex was still quiet.

"Why aren't you talking?" Aidan asked.

"…I don't always have to yell, you know," said Alex. "Sometimes…my throat hurts."

"Yes," Sid said. "But it's kind of awkward cuz we are used to the loud noise."

There was a silence.

Alex turned to Yusuke. "So…you're a friend of Kurama's."

"Um…yeah I am…" Yusuke said.

"Where are you guys from anyway?" Alex asked.

"Japan," replied Yusuke.

"Hmm…" Alex said. "Not very talkative, are you?"

"Not today I'm not," he replied.

Alex smiled. "It's school. You hate it, don't you? So why did you come?"

"Kurama made me," Yusuke said, surprised that she had figured out what was wrong.

"It's for your own good and it'll keep you out of trouble," Kurama said.

Alex sighed heavily and went outside.

"What the heck?" Sid said, turning to Yusuke. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke, go after her and apologize!" Sid said.

"Why should I?" Yusuke said. "Like I said, I didn't do anything!"

Sid leaned forward and a hint of golden yellow shone in her eyes. "Because if you don't you will suffer immensely."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Yes ma'am."

Yusuke got up and went after Alex. She was sitting in the stairwell, crying.

"Huh?" Yusuke said. "W-Why are you crying?"

"Ah…" Alex wiped her eyes quickly and looked up. "Yusuke. Do me a favor, and don't tell my sister that I was crying."

Thunder crashed outside, and it poured down rain.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her," Yusuke said, sitting down next to Alex. "What's wrong?"

"I was just experiencing a bout of self-pity," replied Alex.

"I'm sorry…" Yusuke said.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" Alex asked. "I mean…why did you follow me?"

"Well," Yusuke said. "Your sister said I should apologize for whatever I did to you…so I'm sorry."

"Yusuke…stop apologizing," Alex said. "You didn't make me cry. I was just being a baby, that's all."

Alex laughed. "You…are so oblivious, Yusuke."

"About what?" Yusuke asked.

"Proved my point," muttered Alex.

"Whatever…" Yusuke said.

Alex sighed and went outside in the rain. Yusuke went back in the lunchroom and sat down next to Kurama.

Sid looked at Yusuke. "Where's Alex?"

"She's outside in the rain," replied Yusuke.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sid yelled, punching Yusuke in the face. She then ran outside.

Alex was standing in the rain. She looked up and saw her sister. "Hey Sid. Yusuke told you I was out here, huh?"

"Yes, he did," Sid replied.

"He's an idiot," Alex said.

"Yes he is," Sid said.

It started to rain harder.

"I will not cry," Alex said.

"It's okay, Alex," Sid tried to comfort her, putting an arm around her.

"NO IT'S NOT!!" exclaimed Alex, and then all the windows in the school shattered.

Sid winced. "What's wrong with you today? You've been acting weird."

"I…like Yusuke, okay," Alex whispered to her sister.

"And _this_ is how you show it?!" exclaimed Sid. "You're strange, sis."

"Ah…" Alex said. "It's just…I don't understand it, that's all."

Sid sighed. "It's okay. Just give him a chance to like you back, that's all. I'm giving mine a chance." Sid blushed slightly.

Alex gave her sister a skeptical look, then smiled. "I should get pneumonia on purpose, and then he'd be sorry. I'm going in now, though, I'm hungry."


	5. The Mission and the Fight

**5. The Mission and the Fight**

The sisters were walking with Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Aidan back home from school. Alex wasn't paying attention, and she ran into a tree.

"Hn…" Hiei said. "Baka onna."

Alex narrowed her eyes at him. "Go away."

"No, I won't," replied Hiei.

"Ugh…" Alex said. "Why are you here anyway?"

"None of your business," Hiei said.

"No, seriously," Alex said. "You three all know each other, and you came at about the same time…what's going on?"

"Ok guys shut up!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Everyone stopped walking.

"I knew it!" Alex exclaimed. "You three _are _up to something!"

Sid sighed. "Alex, just drop the subject."

"NO!!" Alex yelled. "They say they're our friends, and they're keeping stuff from us!!"

She immediately glared at Yusuke. He fell back a step. "What?! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Well stop lying to me and my sister!" yelled Alex. She swung her fist back and punched Yusuke.

Yusuke staggered backward. "What…the heck?!"

Alex leaned against a pole, breathing hard. "I…can't…stand…liars!!"

Aidan rushed to her side. "Alex…calm down."

"You…get OFF me!!" yelled Alex, shoving him to one side. She caught her breath, and then turned to Yusuke again. "Yusuke, tell me why you are here."

"Alex," Sid said, walking over to her sister. "If Yusuke doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to. We just met him today, so I doubt he would tell us even if he wanted to."

"Hn," Hiei said. "She has a point baka onna. Besides why should we tell you?"

"Because we're your friends and you can trust us," replied Alex. "Just tell us!!"

There was a silence, and then a girl with blue hair in a ponytail wearing a pink kimono appeared out of nowhere. "It's all right. You can tell them. They can help you!"

She wandered off, smiling.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Alex.

"Who the heck was that?" Sid asked.

Alex glared at Yusuke. Yusuke sighed.

"You might as well tell them now," Kurama said. "Botan did say it was okay and that they could help."

Sid walked over to Kurama. "So you know about it, too?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, giving her a sad sort of smile. "I'm sorry."

Sid sighed. "Then please tell us so we can help."

Yusuke sighed again. "We're searching for an artifact."

"…an artifact?" said Alex.

"I think it's interesting," Sid said. "So what do we do when we find it?"

"Get it somewhere safe…" Yusuke replied.

"Um…like where?" Sid asked.

"The Spirit World," replied Yusuke.

"What the heck?" Alex exclaimed. "You mean that place you go when you die? Yeah right, like you know how to get there."

"Actually I do," Yusuke said, a little irritated.

"Ha!" exclaimed Alex. "You would've had to _die._"

There was a silence.

"What?!" Alex fell back a step. "Y-You didn't actually _die_, did you?"

"Um…" Yusuke said. "Yeah I did."

"So, no offense, but what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Alex!!" Sid exclaimed.

"Long story short, I came back," Yusuke replied. "Now I'm the Spirit Detective."

"So you…ah…work for the Spirit World?" Alex said. "Yusuke…have you seen my mom? She died a few years ago."

"Alex!" Sid grabbed her sister's arm.

"No, Sid, I've got to know," Alex replied. "When you were last there, did you see her?"

"No I didn't," Yusuke replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Alex said, smiling a little. "You aren't half bad, Yusuke."

Yusuke blushed, then Alex blushed. Aidan was watching them, however, and grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her away from Yusuke.

Aidan whirled on Yusuke. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Sid laughed. "Jealousy much."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Aidan. "Yusuke—you leave Alex alone!"

"Hey! I can speak for myself you know!" Alex yelled at him, attempting to hold him back.

"I'm _defending_ you, you idiot!" Aidan yelled back and pushed Alex away causing her to fall.

"Ow!" Alex said.

"I'm not doing anything," Yusuke said to Aidan. "You're the one who is making a scene out of this."

"Yes you were!" Aidan yelled. "You were hitting on Alex!"

"No I wasn't!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Why would I hit on a girl who has an obvious boyfriend?"  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Alex yelled. Her sister grabbed her before she could hit anyone. "He just likes to say that he is…"

"Then who are you to tell me not to hit on her?" Yusuke asked Aidan.

"Just stay away from Alex!" Aidan yelled, and he threw a punch at Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged, and hit Aidan.

"You don't own her!" Yusuke yelled, ticked off by now.

"_Thank _you," Alex said, pulling free from her sister's grasp. She glared at Aidan, who was suffering from a nosebleed from Yusuke's punch. "That push hurt. I ran into a pole."

"I didn't mean to do that!" Aidan punched Yusuke, and this time his punch landed. "It's Yusuke's fault!"

Alex got in between them. "Don't _I _have a say in this?"

Aidan let his fists fall to his sides. "Alex…"

Yusuke was still angry, however. "Alex, move, I'm gonna finish this fight!"

Alex turned to face Yusuke. "No. If either of you want to fight each other, you have to hit me first. Aidan has already done that. Yusuke, are you going to hit me too?"

Yusuke's fists fell to his sides. "No…"

"Good," Alex said, nodding, but not smiling.

"Alex," Aidan grabbed Alex's shoulder.

"_What,_ Aidan?" Alex said, whirling around. "Did you want to hit me again? Huh?"

"Alex…I-I'm sorry," Aidan said. "I lost my temper."

"Whatever," Alex said. "Don't talk to me."


	6. A Kiss and an Admonishment

**6. A Kiss and an Admonishment**

Alex came into school the next day looking like she hadn't slept.

"Morning," she said to Aidan and Kurama.

"Morning," replied Kurama.

Alex yawned.

"What kept you up?" Aidan said.

"The moon," replied Alex.

Sid came in and walked up behind Kurama and hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "I…I'm sorry, I think I just hallucinated."

"Nope," Aidan said. "It was real."

Sid smiled.

Alex began counting on her fingers. "…we're missing Yusuke."

"He skips school occasionally," replied Kurama. "He's probably on the roof."

Alex rose from her chair and went out the door. Aidan went after her, but she didn't see him behind her.

Alex reached the top of the roof, and stood there. Yusuke was just…sitting.

"What are you doing up here?" Alex asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Yusuke replied.

Alex smiled. "Skipping. You know…I came up here once. After Mom died."

Yusuke looked over at Alex. "What happened?"

"She died…in a fire," Alex lied.

"Oh," Yusuke said. "I'm sorry."

Alex smiled a little. "You…remind me of her, a little. She was a fighter, too."

"Really?" Yusuke said. "That's cool."

"She made me promise not to be like her," Alex said. "I…broke my promise."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"I…had to take care of Sydney…" Alex said, her voice breaking.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke got up and walked over to her.

"Not really…" Alex said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Yusuke wiped her eyes for her. "Alex…"

Alex blushed. Yusuke leaned down a little and kissed Alex. She was surprised and stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and kissed him back.

Aidan stood at the top of the stairs, watching them. He narrowed his eyes, then quickly went back down the stairs.

***

At lunch, Alex sat down next to her sister. "It's…Thursday."

"Yeah, so?" Sid said.

"So I'm a Friday person," replied Alex.

"_You _would be," Aidan said.

"What's your problem?" Alex asked.

"…nothing," replied Aidan.

"Sure," Alex said, narrowing her eyes. " And by the way, I know what you did."

Aidan looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, what are you talking about, sis?" Sid asked.

"How some people should mind their own business," Alex said.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Aidan said, slamming his fist down on the table. "You told me you didn't _want _a boyfriend! And besides, does he even _know_? Have you even told Sydney? Am I supposed to cover for you till you die?"

"Aidan…" Alex said softly. The lights began flashing, and the windowpanes rattled. "Shut up right now or I will forget our past and kill you, I swear."

"Alex, I—" Aidan began.

"Aidan…" Sid cut in. "Just do what she says."

Aidan shut his mouth.


	7. Involuntary Attack

**7. Involuntary Attack**

It was after school, and Alex was bored. "So, Yusuke, Kurama, do you have any idea where the artifact is?"

"No, not really," replied Yusuke. "We only know that it's somewhere at this school."

"…lucky you, you get _so _much to go on," replied Alex. "What does it do, anyway?"

"We actually don't know what it does," replied Yusuke.

Suddenly there was a loud screech that sounded almost like a screaming woman, but a bit inhuman at the same time.

"What was that?" Alex asked her sister.

"I don't know…" Sid replied. "But it hurts my ears."

A ghostly form of a girl floated in the room, still screaming.

"It seems that she is a banshee," said Hiei, taking out his katana.

"Don't kill her!" Alex exclaimed. "If she's a banshee, and what I've read about banshees is correct, then she's a cursed human. You aren't going to kill a human, right?"

"Hn…" Hiei replied. "So we're supposed to do nothing then?"

The girl screamed louder. "All I have to do is kill one, then I'm free!"

Sydney fell to her knees, covering her ears. Alex covered her own ears, and Yusuke and Kurama winced a little, but they weren't about to show it.

"That's enough…" Yusuke said, and aimed a punch at the girl, but it never landed. "What the…"

"Yusuke!" Alex exclaimed. "Physical attacks won't harm her, I don't think…I…I can't think straight…"

Suddenly a force field appeared around them. Alex fell to the floor next to her sister.

"Ah…" Alex said softly. "I didn't know I could do that."

Alex struggled to stand.

Yusuke turned to her with a shocked expression. "You're full of surprises, Alex."

"Yeah, well," Alex's frame shivered a bit. "I don't know long I can keep it up."

"Alex!" Sid said. "Here, I'll help you." Sid placed a hand on Alex and closed her eyes, giving her some of her spirit energy. "We have to think of something quick or we'll be killed."

"…Yusuke?" Alex asked him.

"I don't know what we can do without killing her…" Yusuke said. "Kurama?"

"I may have an idea," replied Kurama. "Try putting that force field around the banshee."

Alex removed the force field, fell back a step, and then concentrated and surrounded the banshee in a force field.

The banshee continued to scream, but slowly began to fall to the ground.

"We did it," Sid said, sighing tiredly. "Most importantly, _Alex _did it." She hugged her sister. "Great job sis."

"Thanks," Alex said.

Sid walked over, not seeing that she was within the force field. She heard the screaming again, and she covered her ears and fell. She passed out.

"N-No…SYDNEY!!" Alex yelled, and lunged forward, but then her own energy ran out, and she passed out. Unfortunately, the force field turned off as soon as she hit the ground, and the screaming was heard once again.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Yusuke. He shot the banshee with his spirit gun, killing her instantly.

"What the heck?" Hiei said.

Alex was awakened by the light and noise. "Huh? W-What happened?"

"That screaming was annoying me…so I SHUT HER UP!" Yusuke said, breathing hard.

"Oh my gosh…Yusuke, you killed a human?!" Alex replied.

Yusuke glared at her. "Yeah, so?"

"Hn," Hiei said. "Baka detective, you weren't supposed to kill her, only incapacitate her."

"_What _did you call me?" Yusuke rounded on Hiei.

Alex grabbed Yusuke by the shoulders. "Stop it, Yusuke! You're only making it worse!"

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled, back handing her so she flew backward and hit a tree.

"You...what's wrong with you?" Alex asked, trying to hide the pain on her face.

"NOTHING!" Yusuke yelled, reaching for her, to hit her again, but she dodged him.

"Sid! Help me!" Alex yelled, more than a little scared.

"Ugh!! Yusuke!!" Sid got up and punched Yusuke in the stomach, knocking him out.

Unnoticed, a tiny black tick crawled off his wrist onto Alex's ankle.

Alex was in shock. "He wouldn't…I know he wouldn't…" She picked up her backpack. "I…I'm going home."

Alex left. Yusuke woke up.

"Who hit me?" he wondered calmly.

"I did, you moron!" Sid yelled. "And I'll do it again if you don't watch it!"

"What did I do to you?" Yusuke asked.

"Tried to kill my sister!" Sid said. "Don't you remember? You hit her pretty hard, and probably broke her heart in the process because in case you hadn't noticed, I think she loved you, but that's all over now!"

"What?" Yusuke said. "I don't remember any of that! Where's Alex?"  
"I'm not telling you," Sid replied. "Why don't you do her a favor and leave her alone."


	8. Alex Snaps

**8 Alex Snaps**

Alex arrived at school once again looking like she got no sleep. She had a bruise on her arm, and she looked like she was in a bad mood.

"Didn't you sleep at all, Alex?" Sid asked, concerned.

"No," replied Alex in an annoyed voice.

"You need to sleep," Sid said. "It's not good for you if you don't."

Windows shattered as Alex passed them. "I…can't make it rain."

"What?" Sid said, really concerned now. "That's not good. Are you sure you're okay?"

Alex smiled. "Bruised, but fine. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Sid replied. "They should be here soon."

"Good morning," Aidan said.

"What's so good about it?" said Alex irritably.

"Alex!!" Aidan exclaimed, touching her arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Alex jerked her arm away, then winced. "None of your business."

"Alex…" Sid said. "He was just concerned. You don't have to be so mean."

"I wasn't…" Alex began. "Whatever. I need to find Yusuke."

She went upstairs. Yusuke was at his locker, but the hallway was empty, since the bell hadn't rung yet.

"Hey, Alex…" Yusuke said. "I am so—"

"Why did you hit me yesterday?" Alex demanded. The windowpanes ratteled, then shattered, and the floor and walls began to shake.

"Alex, calm down," Yusuke said.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!" Alex yelled. The locker doors flew open and one of them came loose and hit the wall opposite.

Yusuke grabbed Alex's arm. "Alex, stop!"

Alex met his eyes. "I'm never holding back again! I'll kill you if you get in my way." She pushed him away.

"You…don't want to kill me…" said Yusuke.

Alex grabbed Yusuke and pushed him against a wall. "Yes…I…do!"

Yusuke pushed her off of him. He was stronger than her. "I don't want to hurt you."

Alex smiled. "Go ahead and try."

Yusuke raised his fist, then dropped it. He couldn't hit her. He ran downstairs for help.

Sid was sitting on a bench reading a book, but she looked up, and when she saw the look on Yusuke's face, she stood. "What's wrong, Yusuke?"

"It's…Alex!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" Sid said. "Is she hurt? Did you-"

"NO!" yelled Yusuke. "Come on!"

Yusuke grabbed Sid's wrist and pulled her upstairs. Alex was sitting at her locker, not moving.

Sid ran up to her sister. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Alex said. "I am NOT!" She balled her hands into fists and advanced on her sister.

Sid backed up. "Alex…what's wrong?"

"GO AWAY!" Alex yelled, throwing up a force field that pushed Sid and Yusuke against the wall.

Sid winced. "Alex what is wrong with you?"

"Alex stop this!" Yusuke yelled. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry! But your sister hasn't done anything!"

"Why are you protecting her, Yusuke?" Alex asked. "Did you _kiss _her too?"

"NO!" Yusuke yelled, struggling vainly against the force field. "I would never do that! I know that she's Kurama's girl! I would never betray a friend like that!"

"So _that's _it?!" Alex yelled pushing the force field harder, trying to hurt them. It began to rain outside, and the lights started flashing. "I…don't matter…"

Sid screamed, then started to whimper. "Alex! Stop!"

"Alex!" Yusuke yelled over the thunder. "That's not what I mean! You're more than a friend to me, Alex!"

Alex's hands dropped to her sides, and her force field dropped, causing Yusuke and Sid to fall to their knees. Alex stood for a moment, then dropped to the ground like a rock.

"Alex!!" Sid and Yusuke said at once, rushing to her side.

Yusuke checked her pulse. Alex's eyes flew open. "Y-Yusuke…ah…I caused a lot of damage, huh?"

Yusuke picked up an object from the floor. "A…tick. This must be the artifact."

"A tick?" Alex said, struggling to sit up.

"Lay back down!" Yusuke yelled. "You're pushing it!"

"Yusuke…" Alex said, then flicked the tick from his hand. "It was affecting you. We can't touch it. The next time it finds a host, it'll kill them. And it's after Hiei."

"There's no telling what Hiei would do," Yusuke said. "Sydney, take your sister and go home, I'm going to handle this."

"Yeah right," Sid replied. "We're going."

Alex stood, leaning against the locker.

"No," Yusuke said, looking at Alex. "It almost killed her. I'm not going to risk it."

"Shut up," Alex said. "Don't be stupid. I know where it is and where it's going, so you _need_ me."

"Okay," Yusuke said reluctantly. "Sid, go get Kurama. We'll need him for this."


	9. Secrets

**9 Secrets**

_A/N: My advice to you...take note of everything the characters say when affected by the Tick. Especially once you find out what it feeds off of..._

"It went toward the football field," Alex said.

Alex, Sid, Kurama, and Yusuke stepped through the gate onto the field. There was fog everywhere.

"I have a bad feeling," Sid said.

"It's hiding," Alex said, breathing hard. "And it's going to use distractions. We should stick together."

"Like that?" Yusuke pointed at something Alex couldn't see. "Look!"

He left the group.

"Yusuke!!" Alex said. "You idiot!"

She ran after him and tripped over a rock. Her sister caught her arm before she fell.

"He fell down a well," said Kurama. "Over here."

"A well?" Sid said. "In a football field?"

"Everything's changed!!" Alex said, getting up and following Kurama.

She reached the well and almost fell in, but Sid grabbed her again.

"Yusuke! You down there?" Alex called.

"Yes," he replied.

Alex reached her hand down in the well. "Here, take my hand."

Yusuke grabbed her hand and Alex pulled him up out of the well.

"Okay that's good," Alex said, sitting on the grass. "So what are we going to…Mom?"

Alex's eyes widened as she saw an approaching figure in the fog. She stood and ran to her mother.

"Alex!" the woman said. "Sydney! You're here!"

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Come home with me, girls," said the woman. "I have to go. Come with me."

"Don't," Yusuke said. "She's not real."

"Yes she is!" Alex replied. "She's just as I remember her!"

"Don't you think it's strange that she hasn't aged?" asked Kurama.

"Shut up!" Alex said. "I'm going!"

"No you aren't," Sid said. "That's not her. It's not Mom."

"Sydney," Alex said. "You don't even remember Mom, do you?"

"Of course I do," Sid said. "That's how I know this is an illusion."

Alex suddenly started to cry. "Please…I don't want her to be fake…"

The woman faded.

Alex stood, eyes wide in fear. "It felt my emotions and it's coming!! Kurama, move to your left!"

Kurama moved, and crushed the tick.

"That's it?" Sid said in disbelief.

"No, I'm guessing it'll take full form any time now," Yusuke said.

The tick suddenly expanded and grew until it was a full-fledged demon.

"Alex…" it said, grabbing her. "They won't attack me now."

"Let go of me," Alex said, but she didn't have the energy to fight.

"Oh, I don't think I will…too many memories…" it continued.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Your secret, the reason you're getting so weak," it said.

"What is it talking about, Alex?" Sid said.

"I'm not telling," Alex said.

The tick dropped her.

"Well that was stupid," Yusuke said. "She was the only reason I hadn't killed you yet!"

He shot his spirit gun at the tick, but the tick dodged it and seemed to smile. "I know you too, Yusuke. You have every right to be worried. How could she ever love someone like you?"

Yusuke abandoned all weapons and attacked with his fists but nothing happened.

Alex stood shakily. "It feeds off of our secrets. Our unspokens. No wonder it affected me so strongly."

"Oh," Sid said. "_That's _all! Yusuke just tell her!"

The tick grabbed Alex and slammed her against a goal post. Alex felt herself weaken at its touch, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her secret much longer.

"Alex!" Yusuke was trying to push the tick off of her. As soon as he touched it, it receded…shrank, and was small again. Kurama took out a jar and trapped it.

Alex collapsed. "I'm…going to die…"

"Alex! Don't say that!" Sid said.

"Huh?" Alex said, her head clearing a bit. "Never mind. What happened to Yusuke?"

"He and Kurama went to return the tick thing to where it belongs," Sid said. "Let's go home."

"We…aren't going to see them again, are we?" Alex said softly.

Sid sighed. "I wish we were, but I think not…"


	10. Sister

**10 Sister **

Alex sat down in her chair, drinking a Red Bull.

"Coke wouldn't do it this morning?" Aidan asked gently.

"I hate my life," Alex replied irritably.

"Well, I'm in a good mood," replied Aidan, grinning.

Alex punched him in the stomach. "You. Are an idiot."

"Hey," Sid came in and sat next to her sister. "You hit Aidan again."

"Stating the obvious," Alex muttered. "I'm just counting the days till I die…"

"I bet it's not many," Aidan said.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Alex asked, drinking more Red Bull.

Sid swiped the Red Bull. "You're shaking. You're blood sugar's too high already. No more energy drinks."

"Oh, yeah, hypoglycemic, right?" Aidan said.

"You shouldn't have been drinking it then," Yusuke said, stepping in the lunch room. He grabbed the can from Sid and crumpled it up, then sat down on Alex's other side.

Everyone in the room stared at him. Kurama walked in. "What's going on?"

"What are you two doing here?!" Alex asked, standing.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "Where else would we be?"

"Y-Your mission," Sid said. "It was completed. So why are you here?"

"We want to be here," said Kurama.

"Besides, if we weren't here, Alex might overdose on energy drinks," Yusuke said.

Alex laughed.

***

After school, Alex was singing randomly, and she ran into a tree.

"Ah!" she said. "Help! I can't get up!"

Yusuke sighed, and helped her up.

The sky suddenly went dark.

"Did you do that?" Alex asked.

"No!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Why would I?"

"What's…happening…" Sid said, and then she suddenly fell to her knees.

"SYDNEY!" Alex exclaimed.

Before she could get to her sister, however, Kurama had her, catching her as she passed out.

"We have to get her home," Alex instructed Kurama, like the older sister she was, but a solitary tear fell down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"It doesn't matter," Alex said, following Kurama. "All that matters is my sister."

***

Alex fell to her knees next to her sister's bed. "I'm sorry…so sorry."

"This isn't your fault," Yusuke said.

"I should've seen it coming," Alex said. "I'm psychic. I should've known!"

"You couldn't have," replied Kurama. "We need to get her to hospital."

Suddenly Sid vanished.

"N-No…this can't happen!" Alex yelled. "I'm going after her."

She raised her hand to transport.

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's wrist and then grabbed Alex's hand. "Not without us you're not."


	11. The Castle

**11 The Castle**

They appeared in a dark castle.

"Wh-where's Sydney?" Alex said. "Where's my sister?"

She sank to the floor, sobbing.

"Alex…" Yusuke said, kneeling down next to her. "We'll find her, don't worry."

Alex shivered. "Yusuke…this place is so dark. How will we find her?"

Suddenly a woman grabbed Alex's arm and yanked her to her feet, dragging her down a hallway.

"Hold on a second!" Yusuke grabbed Alex's other arm. "Let go of her!"

"She has to be dressed for the wedding," said the woman.

"What wedding?" Kurama asked.

"Are you going to go willingly, or do we have to knock you out?" said the woman.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," said Yusuke.

"It's fine," Alex said. "The only way to figure out what's going on is for me to go. I want to find my sister."

"Don't worry, you'll see each other at the wedding," the woman said.

"Come with me to the men's wing," said a man, coming in.

"Go," Alex pleaded. "I'll be fine."

She turned to the woman. "So, who's getting married?"

"Our king, and Sydney," said the woman.

"WHAT?!" Alex exclaimed, and tried to lunge at the woman, but she found she couldn't move.

"No attacking," the woman said. "Come on, it's time to get dressed."

***

Alex sat on the bed. She sighed. "Why have I been left alone?"

She was wearing a long blue party dress. It was very low cut.

"Why are we dressed like this?" said Yusuke, coming in with Kurama. They were both in tuxes.

Alex hid behind a piller. "NO! You aren't allowed to see me!"

"What's wrong, Alex?" Yusuke said. "I wanna see! It can't be that bad!"

He came up behind her and turned her around. "Oh…"

Alex started to cry. "I-I look terrible!!"

"Huh?!" Yusuke said, genuinely confused. "You don't look terrible! You look incredible! I mean…I…um…"

Alex blushed. "We…we should probably stop that wedding."

Yusuke blushed too. "Yeah…um…let's get going."


	12. Leverage

**12 Leverage**

Sid opened her eyes. "Alex?" She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Why am I in a wedding dress?"

"Sydney!" Alex rushed to her get to her sister, but ran into an invisible wall, and fell.

Yusuke helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Alex said. "Sid…you don't look like a bride. Are you really getting married?"

"Huh…what are you talking about?" Sid said sleepily.

Alex was confused. "But they said…"

"What? Who?" Sid replied.

A servant came up behind Sid and grabbed her viciously. "Why don't you change! We all know you're not human! So change!"

"Y-Yusuke…" Alex said. "They want her in demon form…"

Sid blinked. "Wh-What? Why would I change into my fox demon side? And how do you know?"

The servant hit Sid across the face. Alex rammed into the invisible wall again. Yusuke grabbed her by the shoulders so she couldn't do it again.

"Don't," Yusuke said. "I know you want to protect her, but you're going to get hurt."

The servant put a knife to Sid's neck. "Do it!"

"No! I won't!" Sid yelled, and tried to push the servant away, but the servant was stronger then her.

Then the servants got smart. One of them grabbed Kurama and pinned him to the wall with a blade to his neck. "Change or your boyfriend dies."

Suddenly Alex grabbed a sword and turned on Yusuke.

"Ready to die a second time?" she hissed.

"What the heck…?" Yusuke backed up.

"Stop!!" Sid yelled. "Alright. I'll do it."

She transformed into her fox demon side. "N-now please d-don't hurt him."

The servant didn't release Kurama. "I'm not going to hurt him, as long as you do what you're supposed to."

Another servant turned to Alex and Yusuke. "You two humans…you'll be our entertainment. Kill each other."

* * *

_A/N: NO...I did NOT make a mistake...I KNOW Yusuke is half-demon. So don't yell at me and check back for updates._


	13. Half Demon

**13 Half Demon**

"There's no way I'm going to—" Yusuke began, but found himself taking a sword from the servant and facing Alex.

Alex held out her hands and pushed Yusuke backward with a forcefield.

Yusuke was still resisting, but he still at Alex, and tried to hit her. Alex dodged him, and used her forcefield to pin him down.

"You aren't even trying…" Alex smirked.

Yusuke winced. "Cuz I don't…want…to…hurt…you…" Suddenly he transformed into the Mazaku.

Alex fell backward, and released the forcefield. "You're…not human?!"

"Yes and no," Yusuke replied. "I'm half-human, half-demon."

"You LIED to me?!" Alex pushed a force field against him, and he fell against the wall.

"Alex," Yusuke said. "I'm…sorry."

He punched her in the stomach. Alex fell forward.

"You didn't think I was important enough to know the truth about half of you?" Alex asked, pulling out a knife and advancing on him. She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding.

"Alex, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yusuke yelled. He had thought punching her would make her come to her senses.

"NO! How much more of it was lies?!" Alex fell to her knees. "Tell…me."

"That was the only thing I kept from you, Alex, nothing else. Alex, I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Please…come out of this. I want this to stop."

"Yusuke…" Alex dropped the knife. "Why did you hide it from me?"

Yusuke sighed. "I don't know, I was scared I guess."

Tears filled Alex's eyes. "Scared…of me?"

"No," said Yusuke, unable to meet her eyes. "Scared of…what you might think."

Alex struggled to her feet. Yusuke reached out to try and help her, but she stubbornly moved out of his reach and stood on her own.

"Darn it, Yusuke!" she yelled. "Did you think that I would turn my back on you? Because that's ridiculous! I…love you."

Alex started to fall, and Yusuke caught her, changing back into his human form.

"Alex…" Yusuke said.

Alex tilted her face upward and kissed him. He was surprised, but he kissed her back. He was worried, however. He could sense how weak this place was making her. She was fighting the mind control…but it affected humans so strongly…could fighting this kill her?


	14. Wedding

Happy wedding music played. Sid stood in mockery of the event, fear and anger visible on her pretty features. The king stood next to her, ready for vows.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Alex were being held at knifepoint again, so Sid would go through with the wedding.

The priest began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to forcibly bind in holy matrimony our King and his chosen Queen Sydney in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do they part. If there are any objections—"

"Let me go!!" Alex yelled, pushing her way past the servant. He grabbed her and punched her in the stomach, causing her to double over. "Sid…"

"Let her go!" Sid yelled, trying to get to her sister. She was held back.

Alex pulled away from her captor and so did Yusuke. They grabbed Sid's arms, but she couldn't move her.

"She's staying with me!" The king said, throwing up a force field, and causing Yusuke and Alex to fly against the wall.

"Alex!!" Sid exclaimed.

The king grabbed Sid and turned her toward him. "I like the fire in you," he said, and kissed her.

Kurama stared at them, his anger immediately transforming him into his demon side. "Get away from her."

"Oh, so now you defend her," said the king mockingly. "Now that she is mine, I will defend her with every breath in my body. And yet you sit back and let her fall into another's arms."

"You don't own me! You just think—" Sid began.

"Sid, be quiet." Kurama said.

Sid fell silent.

"Now let her go or die," Kurama continued.

"Not going to happen," the king replied, kissing Sid's cheek. "She _will_ be my bride. DO THE VOWS!"

The priest continued. "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"Never!" replied Sid angrily.

The priest ignored her. "And do you take this woman to be your wife?"

The king smiled. "I do."

"I now pronounce you—"

"NO!!!!" Alex yelled, trying to get up, but falling to the floor.

"Man and wife. Kiss the bride."

The king kissed Sid and slipped a ring on her finger.

Kurama broke through the barrier, grabbing the king and throwing him against the wall.

Sid wiped her mouth. "Ugh…"

The king laughed. "What are you going to do? Even if you kill me, I got what I wanted—a demongirl's first kiss. Later on, she'll just be another servant, if you know what I mean."

Sid laughed. "You think that was my first kiss? I've been kissed before."

She looked at Kurama. The king cursed.

"So now…" Kurama continued. "What were you saying about me killing you?"

"Kurama, don't!" Alex stood. "I'm sure he has a trap spell that only goes off if he dies. Like…in the wedding ring."

Alex stood and removed the ring from her sister's finger.

"Stupid girl," the king laughed. "She's going to die now."

Alex fell, and her sister caught her. "No!! Not my sister!!"

Yusuke went over angrily and grabbed the king by the collar. "Where is the antidote?"

"It's too late for that," the king replied. "She was already dying before the poison."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked him.

"The girl didn't tell you," the king laughed. "She didn't tell any of you. Not even her sister. Take the antidote."

He handed a bottle to Yusuke. "Do you really want to be with a girl full of lies?"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Yusuke yelled. "Stop talking about her like that!!"

He stabbed the king with the knife he was holding.

Yusuke then ran to Alex and poured the antidote down her throat.

Her eyes opened, and she struggled to her feet, but then fell into Yusuke's arms.

"Alex?" Yusuke said. "Are you okay?"

"Will you hate me if I die?" Alex asked.

"You—You aren't going to die, okay?" Yusuke replied anxiously.

"Yusuke…I lied to you…I need a hospital…I'm sorry, so sorry…" Alex's eyes closed.


	15. Pushing Away

"I honestly don't see why she didn't tell you, and you're her own sister." the doctor said to Sydney. "I suppose she thought she was being kind, but really, it only made things worse…"

"Will you stop talking bad about her and tell us what's wrong with her?" Yusuke said angrily. He had been in a bad mood ever since Alex had passed out.

"It's her heart," the doctor replied. "It's weak. Ever since she was young, Alex has been seeing me once a week to monitor her bpm. One year ago, she suffered cardiac arrest. Her heart stopped for three minutes, but we got it started again and put in a pace maker. We gave her six months to live. But she was able to make it six more…unfortunately, at the point she is now…she may not make it through the night."

"Are…you kidding me?" Yusuke exclaimed. "There has to be another option!!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said the doctor. "Are you the boyfriend?"

"I…guess I am," Yusuke replied. "Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

"Please, she's my sister, what am I going to do without her?" said Sid said, collapsing into Kurama's arms, sobbing.

"She needs a heart transplant, but the chances of that are—"

"We'll find one!" Yusuke said.

He opened the door of Alex's room, ignoring the doctor's protests, but then stopped short. He…couldn't look at her—not without crying. She had an IV in her wrist, tubes in her chest and she had and tubes on her nose for breathing.

_She's not even breathing without support, _thought Yusuke. _She's…really dying._

"Y-Yusuke," she coughed. "What are you doing in here? I told the doctor I didn't want to see anyone."

"Y-You didn't want to see us?" Yusuke glared at her angrily. "How can you say that? We could have stopped this, you know—if you hadn't fought with us then maybe—"  
"Don't be an idiot, Yusuke," Alex replied. "I would've hated to sit out on all that. That…was the best time of my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything. But…stay mad at me. Stay mad. If you don't…you'll miss me…and I don't want you to. Yusuke…just get out and don't come back."


	16. Death Kiss

**16 Death Kiss**

"I'm not leaving you here to die," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, leave. I don't want you to feel pain because of me!" Alex said softly, urgently.

Aidan burst in the door. "So. Now they know."

"Aidan, don't start," Alex said.

Aidan stepped up to her bedside. He glared at Yusuke. "She told me before she told you. She obviously feels closer to me then she ever did to you."

"That isn't true!" Yusuke yelled back. "Alex was just…she just…why didn't you tell me, Alex?"

Alex sighed heavily, weighing her options, then choosing the one that would cause the least hurt in the long run. She had to break Yusuke's heart…make him hate her so much he wouldn't miss her.

"Aidan's right," Alex said softly. "I told him because I…trust him. I love him and want to die with him by my side."

She grabbed Aidan, pulled him to her, and kissed him, as Yusuke watched in shock.

Head reeling from anger and shock, and a bit of heartbreak, Yusuke left the room.

Aidan ripped himself away from Alex. No matter how bad he wanted her words to be true…how bad he wanted the kiss to be real…it wasn't.

"Don't…get my hopes up like that." Aidan glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Aidan," Alex said. "All…I ever did was use you. And now…Yusuke thinks that's what I did to him…everything hurts so much, I'm glad to die."

Aidan knelt, unable to remain angry with her. He hugged her and allowed her to sob on his arm.

Meanwhile, Yusuke had stormed out of the room.

"What happened?" Sid asked.

"She…LIED to me!" he kicked the wall. "She's with that…that…"

"Aidan," Sid said. "She did lie to you, Yusuke, but not the way you think."

"What the heck are you talking about? She's a double crossing little—"

"Don't talk about her that way!!" Sid burst out. "She's _dying_! She lied to _protect_ you. She _wants _you to hate her. To make her death easier on you. She's trying to be kind!"

"I-I don't believe you," Yusuke said. "She kissed him."

"She probably does still have feelings for him, but they aren't as strong as the ones she harbors for you! Weren't you the one to say that…that we could still save her? _Please_ Yusuke…I love my sister. If not for her…then do this for me. Save her. Save Alex."

"I will. But only because I…can't just sit back and watch her die."


	17. Into Surgery

"A-Aidan…" Alex sobbed. "I-I can't die with him hating me…I can't die knowing that he doesn't know how I feel."

"Then Alex…you deserve each other," Aidan said. "I-I want you to die happy."

A solitary tear fell down his cheek.

***

"I hacked the records," Yusuke said. "We're in luck. On the second floor, they're about to harvest some organs, including a heart. And it's the right age and blood type. I told the doctor."

He turned to go.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" exclaimed Sydney.

"I'm done here," Yusuke replied. "Alex is finished using me, and I'm done saving her life."

"I _told _you, she lied! She loves you more than her own life!" Sid replied. "She would do anything for you, including make you hate her in order for you to deal with her death!"

"She should've known that I could never handle her death anyway!" Yusuke replied. "The only way I'll believe what you say is true is if Alex tells me herself."

"But, Yusuke, you know she's too proud to admit that!"

"I'm leaving," Yusuke turned to leave.

"Yusuke…don't go!" Alex opened the door, and collapsed at Yusuke's feet. "P-Please…"

"What…the _heck_ do you think you're doing?!" Yusuke yelled, taking in her weakened appearance. "You need that IV! I'm calling the doctor."

"Yusuke Urameshi, don't you dare!!" Alex yelled back, struggling to her feet. "I-I've got some last words for you, so you'd better pay attention! I-I lied to you. Because I love you! I wanted you to hate me so it wouldn't hurt you so much when I die. But I lied and you have to believe me now! Please, Yusuke, I—"

She fell forward, and Yusuke, in shock, caught her. Sid gasped. Yusuke checked her pulse. Nothing.

"No…Alex…" he said.

Kurama appeared with the doctor and several nurses. They grabbed Alex and pulled her onto a gurney and dragged her into surgery.

Yusuke sank into a chair. "Alex…"

"Yusuke! You idiot!!" Sid kicked the bench he was on. "You didn't even tell her you loved her. Now she'll die thinking you hate her!"  
"She's not going to die!! Shut up!!" Yusuke clenched his fists, controlling his temper.


	18. Heartbeat

Alex woke up in a cold hospital room. Her chest hurt. She looked down and found that she had stiches in her chest, right where her heart was.

_Why am I still alive? _She wondered.

She laced up the hospital gown in case anyone came in, and placed a hand on her chest. For the first time, she felt a regular heartbeat.

_How is this possible? _She wondered.

"Alex!" Sidney rushed in the room. "You're okay!!"

Sid's eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Yes…" Alex said softly, her own voice hoarse. "But…why?"

"Yusuke and Kurama found you a new heart in time!" Sid said.

"But…Yusuke…" Alex put her head in her hands. "I told him I didn't love him. Why would he save me?"

"Alex…he would never be able to just watch you die," replied Sid simply.

Alex painfully sat up. "Let me…let me see him. Please. I have to make sure he knows I love him!"

"I'll go get him."

Sid returned a moment later with Yusuke. She then turned promptly and left the room.

"Alex!" Yusuke rushed to her side. "Are you…in pain?"

"A little bit," Alex said. "But it's better than being dead. Thank you. And I…Yusuke…I'm so sorry. I…don't deserve you."

"Alex, why are you acting this way?" Yusuke said. "I love you. Now stop making this so complicated!!"

Alex was crying again. Yusuke reached down and kissed her delicately. Alex had never been so happy.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to release. I will get on the next one more promptly...that is...if I can! Don't quit reading, there's one last arc in this story!_


	19. Vortex

**19 Vortex**

_A/N: Hmm...this story arc reminds me of "Missing" by Evanesance. It's going to be interesting. _

"No! No…" Alex collapsed in front of the swirling vortex.

"Alex…" Sid was quivering from head to foot. "Where are they, Alex?! This time I can't forgive you! What have you done?"

"Sidney…I swear I didn't…" Alex said, but then looked at her sister's face. Her sister was so upset. "No. This can't happen!"

Alex dropped her jacket on the grass, and turned toward the vortex. "I'm going."

"W-What?" Sidney started to figure out what was going on. "You can't! You'll be gone too!"

"Sidney," Alex said softly. "I'll use a force field to get me through and back."

Alex started to step in, but Sid caught her arm. "I'm going."

"Don't be stupid," Alex said. "If I don't hurry…they could really be gone…and you'll just make it harder."

"Wait!" a voice said.

Alex and Sid turned. A young woman was standing there. "I'm sorry! I'll bring them back!"

"You did this?" Alex said softly. "Why?"

"It was an accident!" the woman replied, and made a motion with her hands. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei fell out of the vortex, unharmed.

"Are you guys alright?" Alex asked.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked her sharply.

Alex flinched. "What?"

"I said who are you?" he replied. "And where are we?"

"You were at school…you saw a vortex," Alex said. "You wanted to investigate…"

Alex whirled on the woman. "You did this! What have you done to them?"

The woman quivered in response. "I'm sorry! I don't know magic very well, and-"

"Kurama, you know me, right?" Sid asked.

"I'm sorry, but no," he replied.

"Fix it," Alex said. "Fix it now!"

"There's no way," The woman said. "Unless…you are willing to sacrifice your own memories…"

Alex looked at her. "How does it work?"

"Simple, a human, in this case you, sacrifices his or her memories," she continued. "All memories are restored only when…one of those whose memories was lost in the beginning confesses his or her love to said human. With no memory of a previous relationship."

"Let me," Sid said. "Kurama's more likely to—"  
Alex shook her head. "Did you forget? I'm the only human."

The young woman nodded. "Then you understand that you did this of your own free will and accept any consequences?"

"Yes," Alex said, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Sid…play matchmaker. The love is still there, we just have to find it."

The young woman tapped Alex on the forehead unexpectedly, then disappeared.

Alex dropped to the ground.


	20. Missing

The song "Missing" by Evanesance started playing on Alex's iPhone. She smiled at the irony. Something really was missing. Who were these people? Why did she faint?

"Alex?" Sidney took her hand and helped her up. "These are our old friends, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. You are all experiencing some amnesia."

Alex got to her feet. A cold wind blew across their shoulders.

"Ugh…November weather," Alex said softly. "How long was I out? What did I forget?"

"You were only out a few seconds," Sid replied. "But you lost…everything."

Alex shivered again, then sneezed.

"Hey!" Yusuke said suddenly. "You…should get out of the cold. You look…ah…fragile."

Alex tried to respond, but broke out into horrific coughs. Yusuke instinctively put his jacket over her shoulders and pulled her inside.

"There you go…out of the wind," He said, as they sat down in a stairwell.

Alex stopped coughing. "Where do these steps lead? The roof?"

She suddenly doubled over, her head pounding. A flash…

"Yusuke…" she said. "Have we ever been up there?"

They both stood. "I don't know," he said.

"Come on," Alex said mischeiviously, running up the stairs, forgetting about the violent wind and the coming storm.

"Hey, wait a second!" Yusuke said, running after her. "You might get sick again! Are you stupid? Hold on!!"

Alex stopped at the roof. And walked across slowly, rubbing her temples from the headache the amnesia was giving her.

"Alex!!" Yusuke stopped immediately when he reached the top of the stairs. It began to pour then, and Yusuke lost sight of Alex. "No!! Hey!! Alex!!"

Alex turned, and saw nothing but rain. "Yusuke?"

She slipped and fell. "I'm sorry…I thought I would remember…but I just made it worse didn't I?"

Yusuke stepped forward. "Keep talking. I need to find you. You're going to get sicker out here."  
"Yusuke…all I remember is the two of us up here…kissing!" Alex said. "I thought it meant something…so I ran up here to see if I could remember more."

Yusuke froze. "We…" He reached out and caught her arm. "It did mean something."

He pulled her out of the rain and kissed her. Immediately the rain stopped.

"Finally," Alex said. "It stopped raining."

***

Sidney looked at Kurama. "It's…not raining."

"I…forgot about you," Kurama looked at her. "Sid…I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," Sid sobbed into his chest, simply glad to have things back to normal.

_A/N: The End!! I love you all!! :) should I write a Sixth Sense/YYH crossover for Halloween?_


End file.
